


Live A Little

by weirdwithhumor



Series: Inspired by Gifs // Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Graphic Format: GIF, I am going to tag both because why not, Kinda, M/M, NSFW Art, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jordan Parrish, Wall Sex, give me prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdwithhumor/pseuds/weirdwithhumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles/Parrish... What do the two do when the Sheriff is not around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy, steal, or post this work anywhere else. ©
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or the people in it. I found the gif on Tumblr, but lost
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

"Stiles, this illegal!"

Jordan Parrish huff in annoyance when his boyfriend pushes him against the abandoned army truck. "We could get caught."  
The younger deputy seemed to ignore, but instead sinks to his knees, taking Jordan tan pants with him. He should've have stop this whole thing when he felt Stiles fumbling with his buckle. No, he should've stopped this when Stiles stripped their shirts, making them bare chested. Jordan moans, half in surprise half in pleasure when he fits Stiles kitten lick his hardening cock, before leaping back to his feet; also stripping his pants; he is commando. They both stand there, standing in each others eyes, and just taking in each other. Not looking away, Jordan tugs his boxers off, not even bothering to take off his boots seeing as Stiles did the same. 

"We could get caught." Jordan says, but in his tone said he wouldn't be anywhere but here. He motions for the other man to come closer until their chest are touching. Jordan runs his hands down the milky skin before him, something he never gets tired of seeing. It is a struggle every day to go to work with his lover and see his ass fill his work pants nicely. Jordan gasps a moan when his hands reach the younger man's butt, and gets stopped by a circular object lodged in Stiles.

"You didn't?!" Jordan mutters. If Stiles are wearing what he thinks he is, then he has had on all day. 

"I knew we had to be fast." Stiles utters, "I wanted to be ready for you."

After that everything happens so fast. One minute Jordan his lifting his boyfriend in his arms—having no struggle with the extra weight—and the next Stiles are rolling a condom while Jordan tugs the plug out; a deep moan coming from both of them. Jordan mindless threw the plug somewhere on the ground.

"C'mon, fuck me!" Stiles scream in pleasure when he felt the sudden fullness. Jordan didn't stop to give time for Stiles to adjust, instead he thrust his hips in Stiles loosen hole. Stiles didn't seem to mind as the moans, and breathless gasps left his mouth. Jordan has been all edge all day from watching Stiles from afar. They haven't much time together when how many cases kept piling up.

[](http://s1015.photobucket.com/user/Destinybrooke14/media/GIF%20Maker/https3A2F2F31.media.tumblr.com2F22bd68e3c915515213aea46bc1399edf2Ftumblr_nscf7m9plF1sfm6zzo1_500_zpskrfxae7l.gif.html)

"H-harder." As requested, Jordan grips Stiles ass tight, no doubt leaving bruises, and pounds harder into his boyfriend. Choke off groans fill his ears, and he knew Stiles is rising close to his orgasm. It only made Jordan made angle his hips so he would in a way it would hit Stiles' prostate dead on. 

Warm liquid splashes on his stomach as Stiles' slumps against him. Jordan rode out his boyfriend orgasm by thrusting to his own in the condom. 

Jordan too slumps, and takes both of their weight as lean against the truck.

"That was fucking awesome." Stiles mumbles in his chest. "I would so recommend it again."

Jordan snorts because his lover, his ridiculous lover, "What? The part where I manhandle you? Or the having sex while on duty?"

Stiles hums. "Totally both... Duh,"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to do a prompt of some sort, leave down below.  
> It can be fluffy, NSFW, Angst(Though it's not my strong suit), ect.
> 
> Any couple, fandom(if I know it), and any sex.
> 
> Also, if you are not comfortable with leaving your prompt down below, just send it to me at my  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fearlesswolf14)!


End file.
